Such a road finisher is known from EP 843 044. The known road finisher is provided with a suction device which sucks off the emissions discharged by the building material, concentrates the same at one location and discharges them to the surrounding area where they do not annoy the operators and persons in the surrounding area. To this end, the known road finisher contains discharge channels that extend from the suction device upwards beyond the driver's seat and possibly beyond further work places for operators and discharge the emissions from this point to the air. Such an arrangement of discharge channels, however, has a relative complex construction as a plurality of fixing elements have to be provided to support the discharge channels safely from vibrations which means increased manufacture as well as assembly efforts.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,872, an exhaust system for road finishers is known in which exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine and emissions from the building material are discharged via a common exhaust port. Upstream of the exhaust port, there is a mixing chamber where the sucked off emissions and the engine exhaust gases are mixed. The purpose of this arrangement is to change the magnitude of the exhaust pulses to achieve noise reduction. The mixing chamber, the engine exhaust pipe and the exhaust port essentially have the same diameter, so that here noise reduction is not achieved by an increase in diameter but by mixing in the emissions.
EP 666 373 describes a road finisher with a suction device for emissions of the building material, wherein the sucked off emissions are passed through an air cleaner which passes a portion of the emissions into the air intake pipe for the internal combustion engine. A further portion of the emissions is directly passed into the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine via a hose pipe downstream of the muffler and is discharged to the air together with the exhaust gas. However, this constructive solution is also discontenting as the hose is freely suspended in the air and can be vigorously moved, for example by the influence of wind, or requires the same complex fixing elements as already described above.